Songs of Seddie
by ohmygoshseddiex3
Summary: A series of one-shots! They're songfics about Seddie! Some are hurt/comfort, humor, friendship, but they all share two things: Romance, and SEDDIE. xx
1. Fall For You

**Hey guys, I've never done songfics before but I've read quite a few before and I want to try because it seems fun. :D Review!**

**Song- Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. I don't own it! And if you don't know it, check it out! (:  
**

**Freddie's POV:**

Carly was in the hospital. Spencer was with Carly in the hospital. They were testing to see if she had cancer. Sam and I were in the Shays' apartment, just sitting on the couch. Both of us were so hurt, so worried.

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

We were both so upset, and it was so silent but we were talking with our eyes. This was the first time in a while that we weren't fighting.

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

The silence reminded me of the fire escape, the time where we really just didn't fight. That was the time that we kissed, and everything was different after that.

_I know you don't think that I am trying._

_I know you're wearing thins down to the core.  
_

Something was different that I couldn't put my finger on. Sam was crying. That was one thing. But her attitude toward me, and my attitude toward her were different. With tears in my eyes, I wrapped my arms around her and held her, trying to comfort her. She didn't know how hard I was trying to make her feel better.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

The way there was so much silence in the house except for our quiet cries gave me such a different feeling. The way I held Sam and she held me back made me realize how much of a good, sensitive person Sam really was.

It was night and we were both going to stay the night at Carly's. Spencer invited us to, but he said he might not come home and he might stay with Carly at the hospital.

But, I hoped Sam was ready. Because something told me that tonight, I was really, truly going to fall for her.

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

As much as it hurt to know that Carly wasn't well, I wanted everything that was happening between Sam and I to stay how it was. I wanted her to stay how she was acting now, because I knew that was the real her. I think when she acts aggressive and mean to me, she's putting up an act. I don't want her to make me change my mind about how I feel about her now by being mean again. What I wanted the most was a call from the hospital to know that Carly was okay, and for Sam and I to be happy about it. Together.

_I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

Right now, with all of this hurt, if Sam broke my heart I don't know what I'd do with myself. It was also nearing the anniversary of my father's death. And Carly was my best friend. Everything was hurting me, and Sam was the only person who could help.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

"Freddie… I'm sorry," Sam said, obviously holding back sobs. "For everything. in times like this I realize what really matters… and the people I don't want to lose… and you're one of them. I'm sorry for hurting you… no matter how I've always acted, you're one of the best friends I've ever had…"

"Sam," I said softly. "Believe it or not, but I was never that hurt by anything you've said to me because I know that no matter what, we're still great friends. A girl like you is impossible to find, Sam."

_This is not what I intended_

Coming here, I did no expect to fall for Sam, but I was falling for her. I couldn't help myself.

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

With all of the thoughts going through my head, I broke out into tears, just sobbing and sobbing, holding Sam tightly. I know that she never thought to see me like this, but I was a mess.

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

I held her more gently and put my face in front of hers. Looking into her eyes, I realized that everything I've ever felt for her wasn't hatred. It was love. I've always loved her.

_Oh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible _

_So breathe in so deep_

It was dark in the living room of the apartment, and it was getting late. Sam and I were both tired. But I knew for a fact that neither of us would be able to go to sleep. Nor did we want to. My arm was still around Sam's waist as we sat on the couch that we hadn't gotten up from for a while. Her eyes closed every once in a while and sometimes she unconsciously leaned her head on my shoulder. All I could hear was her breathing. Sometimes her breath was calm, but when it became shaky I knew that she wanted to cry and I just held her even more tightly.

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words_

'_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

I watched Sam slowly fall asleep on my shoulder. A calm smile was on her face as she whispered, "I love you, Freddie." I just didn't know if she was asleep or not.

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

I slowly fell asleep, leaning my head down to the top of her head. But then, I heard the soft voice of Sam say, "I really do, Freddie." I opened my eyes to see that Sam was actually awake, her blue eyes open with tears in them.

"Sam," I whispered. "I knew that tonight would be the night that I would fall for you."

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

I was holding Sam tightly, letting her cry into my shoulder, when I heard my phone ring. I took out my phone and looked at the Caller ID. I looked at Sam and whispered, "It's the hospital."

Sam slowly took my hand and squeezed it. "Take it… we can get through this… together."

_You're impossible to find._


	2. Feels Like Tonight

**Song- Feels Like Tonight by Daughtry. I don't own it!**

**Author's Note: Hey, so this story is basically a bunch of one-shot Seddie songfics, like they aren't all different stories. Read, review, and if you want, request a song!**

**P.S. I hope Sam isn't too OOC in this, but just know that she finds the way she's acting weird, too. :p**

**Sam's POV: (I know it's a guy singing but I find it better for Sam's POV)**

_You, you got me_

_Thinking it'll be alright_

_You, you told me_

_Come and take a look inside_

Things have been different with Freddie and I. Noticeably different… because we don't fully despise each other anymore. You could even call us friends. Best friends, actually. So much that we've hung out together without Carly sometimes. And, one day, hanging out with him at his house, I realized that I wasn't just starting to like him as a friend. He was so much more to me than that.

_You believed me_

_In every single lie_

Being best friends, I told him a lot. But he did notice some things. Like, that I was always bruised up. And he knew that I was hiding something. But I couldn't tell him the truth. So, I lied to him and didn't tell him what goes on in my home. He always believed my lies.

_But I, I failed you this time_

One fight changed everything.

"Sam, you need to tell me where you got that black eye!" Freddie shouted.

"I can't!" I screamed.

"Why? I thought we were friends… best friends! Whatever you're hiding from me, it's not worth it! I care about you Sam… I really do. But I can't do this anymore if you're going to hide this from me!"

I thought about telling him. But I couldn't. From the look in his eyes, I knew if I told him that I had an abusive mother, he would do something about it. "I can't Freddie! I… I just can't."

I walked out of the door, and didn't talk to him for months.

_And it feels like tonight_

I couldn't deal with it any longer. "It" is not talking to Freddie. I still had Carly, yes, and she was my best friend. But Freddie and I had something different… I couldn't explain it. I needed to find the night that felt right to talk to Freddie.

One Saturday, I whispered to myself, "It feels like tonight."

Getting to his apartment door, I took a deep breath, put my hand in a fist, and slowly knocked on the door.

_I can't believe I'm broken inside_

Freddie opened the door. He wasn't expecting me. He had such a serious look on his face, but he looked so caring and sweet. Looking into his eyes, I almost broke out crying. I didn't know what I'd do without him.

_Can't you see that there's nothing that I want to do_

_But try to make it up to you_

_And it feels like tonight_

_Tonight._

"Sit down," Freddie said softly, and I slowly walked past him and sat beside him on the couch.

After a few minutes of silence, I said, "Freddie, I don't know what to say… I'd do anything for you to know how much I want to make it up to you… I know that all you're trying to do is care… and all I do is lie… I'm sorry."

_I was waiting_

_For the day you'd come around_

_I was chasing_

_But nothing was all I found_

I always thought that something magical was going to happen and Freddie was just going to show up at my door and make everything okay. I thought somehow he was going to make my mom stop hurting me, and everything would be happy ever after.

That didn't happen. So, I knew I had to take matters into my own hands.

_From the moment you came into my life_

_You, you showed me what's right_

I met Freddie in sixth grade. But, he wasn't a big part of my life until eighth grade when we started doing iCarly. And to tell the honest truth, from the day we started iCarly, Freddie has been making my life better and better to this point.

_And it feels like tonight_

_I can't believe I'm broken inside_

_Can't you see that there's nothing that I want to do_

_But try to make it up to you_

_And it feels like tonight_

After my speech, I saw something on Freddie's face I didn't expect. A smile. And in his eyes, I saw a sparkle. I think I even saw a few tears that just remained in his eyes.

He slowly walked over to me and hugged me around my waist. I hugged his chest and held him tightly before I whispered, "Freddie… I've been lying because I didn't want you to worry… but the truth is, my mom… she abuses me."

_I never felt like this before_

_Just when I leave, I'm back before_

_Nothing else seems to matter_

In just the few seconds before his response, my mind was racing. I hoped he would be accepting, and not angry that I never told him. I pretty much abandoned our friendship, but then came back to him. So, I hoped he would be okay.

_In these ever-changing days_

_You're the one thing that remains_

Freddie made our hug just a little looser so that he could move his head in front of mine to look me in the eyes. He had such a familiar look on his face that made me want to cry because it reminded me of the old days. "Really?" he asked softly, looking like he was going to burst any second.

I just nodded quickly before holding him tightly again and crying.

Sam Puckett never cries. Or at least I thought so. But, at the same time, I didn't realize that I'd actually be falling in love with Freddie.

It shocks me to even say that.

_I could stay like this forever_

"Sam… I'll be here for you, I promise," I heard Freddie whisper into my ear. "I had no idea, Sam."

"It's alright," I said quietly, taking a deep breath. "I'm a strong girl. I've dealt with it by myself for my whole life. Nothing changed."

Freddie let go of me and just looked into my eyes. "No, Sam. Everything changed."

I said, "I've always known how to deal with my mom and I always will…"

Freddie cut me off. "Sam, I _know_. But you're broken."

"Yeah, well," I said, using my normal Sam tone. I closed my eyes lightly and opened them. I didn't really want to say this because it sounded to gushy. But, I had to. "I missed you, Fredward."

Freddie's smile grew in a way that made my heart race. He pulled me into a hug so gently, touching my long hair that fell to the bottom of my back.

Being in his arms, there was no better feeling possible. I could stay like this forever.

_And it feels like tonight_

_I can't believe I'm broken inside_

I don't know why, but I started crying. I guess it was because of everything. Freddie was my best friend, and I was in love with him. I wasn't sure how he felt about me in that area, but it didn't matter. Being his best friend was already the most amazing thing.

But, he was right. I was broken.

_Can't you see that there's nothing that I want to do_

_But try to make it up to you_

_And it feels like tonight_

_Tonight_

"You know," I said softly, my voice sounding strange from the crying I'd just gotten over. I pulled away from Freddie. "Tonight felt like it was going to turn out amazing."

"Funny, I felt like that too," Freddie admitted, smiling in an even sad way. He had wet eyes but I don't think he cried. "But I didn't expect you to come here. I was going to go to your house. But I chickened out."

"Why were you going to come to my house?" I asked, my eyebrows narrowing.

Freddie smirked and shrugged. "I wanted to give you something."

"What?" I asked.

"This," he said so softly that I could barely here it. Without a hesitation, I felt his soft lips on mine, and his warm hand on my cheek. That was the last thing I expected. It was about five seconds long, but it was passionate and meaningful.

A big grin formed on my face, which made Freddie get a relieved smile. I guess he was relieved that I wasn't about to break his arm for kissing me. Instead, I said softly, "Finally." I threw my arms around his neck and held him so tightly.

_And it feels like tonight_

_It feels like tonight_

That night was special. No, I didn't end up living with Freddie or something. I ended up living across the hall with my second family, the Shays.

What happened was that after our romantic moment, Freddie decided that he needed to do something about my abusive mother. I protested and screamed but he ignored me and I'm glad he did. He grabbed the phone and told someone. I don't remember whom; I was too busy screaming.

My mom was asked a few questions. So was I. Even Freddie was. I also needed to go home to show proof that she'd abused, which I didn't like because my mom was there watching. But, she went to prison and I legally moved in with Carly and Spencer.

Hope and love. Those were the two things I needed. Now I had an overflow of each. I had more than hope. I had fate. And I had more than love. I had a family.

But the most important thing to me was Freddie.

Because finally, I had a soul mate.

'_Cause there's nothing that I want to do_

_But try to make it up to you_

_And it feels like tonight_

Freddie and I were happy. We were really happy. We did talk about how I used to hurt him and that was another thing that I decided I needed to make up for, although he wasn't mad.

But, that's another story.

The point is, I had a family who loved me and I had fun with. And until I went to college, I lived across the hall from my tech producer. My best friend. But most of all, my first and last love.

_Tonight._


	3. Your Biggest Fan

**Song- Your Biggest Fan by Never Shout Never**

**Freddie's POV:**

_I'm a real big fan of yours_

_But I'm quite the joke to you_

Face it; I think Sam is awesome. She's funny, smart (even though she gets bad grades), really pretty, and just all-around the girl I want. The problem is that I'm a joke to her. All she does is make fun of me. She just hurts me and calls me a nub. Sure, we're friends, but she'd never think of me the way I think of her.

_But girl it wasn't a joke when you kissed me in your room_

_And replied, "I love you too."_

But, she wasn't treating me badly at all the night we shared our first kiss. Not only was it our first kiss with each other, but it was also both of our first kisses with anyone, ever. That night, she didn't hurt me, or call me a nub, or anything close to that. She treated me like a real person.

_I'm a little bit insecure_

_From all of this mistreatment_

Since Sam has always been mean to me, I've been getting pretty insecure. Being called a nub, dork, geek, nerd, and a lot more names every single day really hurt.

_But see I'm working it out_

_But working it out is so damn hard _

_When you're alone_

Since I really like Sam, the way she hurts me makes me extra glum.

_I am running out of words to say to you_

_Wondering why I'm wasting my time_

One day, I was hanging out with Carly and Sam at Carly's house like I do a lot. I was wearing this ugly shirt that my mom made me wear. Carly was sitting at the computer as Freddie and I stood by the couch.

Sam chuckled at me and said sarcastically, "Nice shirt, Freddork."

I opened my mouth, feeling my face turn red. A few sounds came out of my mouth, but then I just closed it. _Wow, _I thought, _smooth_.

_Thinking back and wondering why I'm such a fool_

_For loving you_

Sam raised her eyebrows and said, "Okay then, nub." She then walked away, toward Carly.

I stared at the back of her head as she talked to Carly. She then turned around and said, "Hey, what are you staring at, Fredweird?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

She shook her head and turned back around. I kept my eyes on her. Why do I have to love her so much?

_And I get to the point_

_Where all I wanted was for us to make up_

_But it's not that easy_

I do love fighting with Sam, to tell the truth. But sometimes, I wish the two of us would just make up. When I see Sam and Carly together, and I watch their friendship, sometimes I wonder what it would be like if Sam and I were friends. But it couldn't just happen. She would never want to be my friend without fighting with me.

'_Cause girl, you move on so quickly_

_Keeping a boy like me at the edge of his seat_

It seems like nothing affects Sam. Even when we kissed, she acted the same toward me. And nothing seems to even hurt her either.

_And I know everything you do is all about your perfect image_

_Well I hope this song_

_It helps your image_

Sometimes, Sam doesn't act all tough. And that makes me realize that everything she does, whenever she acts tough, she just acts that way because she's afraid to stop. But that's not the real her. I tried to convince Carly of this once, but she didn't believe me. So, I guess I'm the only one who knows.

* * *

_I'm so over you now_

And one day, thinking about it, I thought I was over her.

_I am running out of words to say to you_

_Wondering why I'm wasting my time_

_Thinking back and wondering why I'm such a fool_

_For loving you_

I thought wrong.


	4. Byeee!

Hey guys, I won't be continuing this story.

But don't be sad!

Because...

1. I've got some other Seddie stories that you might just love, including two that I'm actively updating (iGet Kicked Out and iEmotions).

2. I'm still going to write songfics, silly! I just decided I'd rather make them one-shots instead of part of a story. So no worries! And I'm keeping this story.

Check back at my page for new songfics!


End file.
